All In Good Time
by HarvestEclispe31
Summary: Two Years, It's been two years since I have seen him. My first love, first boyfriend, first kiss, my first everything. AU All human. Lemons.
1. Closer

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I do not own Edward but Damn do I wish I did._**

**Hey Kiddes! Miss Me! I hope so! Well this is my first time at an all human story so be kind and review. To all my loyal reviewers on my story Escape I hope ya'll will like this new plot and don't worry their will be lemons later on for you horn dogs. Well enough chit chat...**

_Here I am._ I thought bitterly to myself. Standing in front of the glass doors that lead out to the gray misty afternoon from the airport terminal. The only belongings I carried was my duffel bag which came with me on the plane. The rest of my stuff was already at my fathers house. The house he shares with my step-mother and twin step-siblings. Rosalie and Jasper.

Just thinking of my brother and sister brings a smile to my face. Both had ungodly good looks with their blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Bodies that any supermodel would kill to have, but their personalities made the difference. Jasper with his intelligence and calm demeanor can put anyone at ease. Rosalie at first glance would seem bitchy but I call it confidence. She is warm and kind, loving and clever. She has a protective streak in her when it comes to her family and I am proud to say that I am her sister.

My mother Renee just got remarried so I have come back to Forks to live with my father for my senior year of high-school. I haven't been back here for two years. Two Years, It's been two years since I have seen _him_. My first love, first boyfriend, first kiss, my first everything...Edward. After our little love affair he got a taste of popularity and soon was with any and every girl that was willing. Okay, Sure it was summer vacations when I came to visit my family but the rejection and humiliation still hurt like hell.

I walked outside waving my arm and secured a taxi. No one knew I was coming today I traded my ticket from first class to coach so I could come earlier. My mind wandered the whole trip, swarmed with thoughts of the past. All too soon the cab pulled into the wealthy neighborhood my father lived in and up the long drive leading to our humble abode. The white three story house loomed in glorious fashion. The private balconies each room had except the third floor balconies which connected all of us kids rooms together.

The large culdasak was lined with cars and loud music was coming from our neighbors house. _And so it begins_ I thought wryly. I exited the cab only to find the front door of the house swing open and my step-mother Clarisse come running out to greet me enveloping me in bone-crushing hug. Just like her children Clarisse was flawless, blond hair, blue eyes and more love than anyone thought possible. She was sobbing leading me toward the house after she paid my cab fair.

"Oh Bella" she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming till the weekend. Why didn't you tell us so we could pick you up, Oh forget it I'm just so glad your home honey" still squeezing me for dear life.

I laughed at her motherly ways since Renee didn't have any. "Hey mom good to see you too". And it was good to see her. Clarisse was more a mother to me than Renee ever was. I pulled away and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Looking around the room.

"Where's Jasper and Rose". Something flashed in her beautiful blue eyes "Across the street at the Cullen's". Ah! so that's what the shifty gaze was for.

"That's cool I'll just un-pack till they get here". She smiled warmly "Are you hungry honey?". I shook my head "Nah that airplane food filled me up". The look on Clarisse's face was priceless she was appalled "What they serve is NOT food" she huffed. I laughed heading up the stairs to my room.

_Ah my room! _The dark blue walls lined with the many band posters I've collected at concerts. The huge cherry wood queen size bed in the middle of the room surrounded by the dresser and a vanity Rose insisted I have. The walk-in closest filled with all my favorite clothing and what looked like some new additions. "Looks like Rose went shopping...Again" I said as I fingered threw the new clothes with careful assesment. I made my way to my private bathroom. The stand up shower with its iced glass, the huge jacuzzi tub with my favorite scents and shampoos lined along the side.

I made my way over to my bed and collapsed in the middle loving the sense of calm that swept through me...I'm home. The loud music interrupted my thoughts. I got off my bed a little peeved that my thoughts were interrupted and made my way to the french doors that led out to the balcony that connected my room to Rose and Jasper's rooms. The view was incredible you could see the lush green forest of Forks looming like a enchanted fairytale but that is not what had my attention. The humongous party going on in my neighbors backyard is what I was watching.

It looked like a buffet of teenage bodies. That's when I saw _him_. Edward Cullen the one who broke my heart. My first love. _Ah, hell who am I kidding_...my only love. I also saw the half dozen female fan club pawning over him looking like a disgusting orgy only half clothed. I mean at least they had bathing suits on. _How respectful of him!_ a dry laugh escaping my lips.

The anger and rage crept up. _Shit Bella your jealous!._Fuck! That's the last thing I need. An evil smile spread across my lips. Might as well let everyone know I'm home. I ran into my room placing the mega amp on the porch of the balcony and plugging in my electric guitar. Taking a deep breath I stuck the cords. The sweet scratch stretched out over the loud music which abruptly came to a stop and I noticed hundreds of eyes all focused toward my house. On me!

My grin spread as my fingers worked into a melody and my voice rang out over my make-shift audience **(Intro Burn Season Closer)**. The heat of their eyes burned on my skin but none more so than the pair of emerald orbs staring straight into my soul. The eyes of Edward Cullen.


	2. Happy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: odwala, MidnightSun911, So Peculiar, alia Alvani, cullen-obsession, Lavianca.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to Review!**

As soon as the last 'hum' of my guitar stopped I heard the all too familiar sound of "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" that belongs to my sister and best friend Alice. _Ah Alice!_ who just happens to be the twin sister of Edward. How they are twins I have no clue. Alice is tiny and by tiny I mean munchkin short like from the 'Wizard of Oz'.

She looks more like a fairy though with her porcelain skin , black spiky hair and emerald eyes like Edward. But don't under-estimate her, the little pixie is freaky strong even to put her step-brother Emmett in a headlock. That brings us to Emmett, Rose's long-time boyfriend, built like a brick shit house with dark curly hair, hazel eyes, and dimples to die for. I swear if I had a dollar for every-time when that smile came out and girls swooned or guys pissed themselves I would be a rich bitch...well richer.

Oh yeah did I mention that my family is loaded, not just well off, I'm talking Paris and Nichole kinda bling. My father Charlie is a famous lawyer, the best in the U.S. actually. Mike Vic would have sooo got off if he would have hired my dad but that's not the point. Clarisse was a top model in her day, Playmate of the year for a few years in a row, now she is the top leading agent in real-estate. Hey don't knock it! Real-estate kicks some major ass. Everyone here is rich, take the Cullen's for instance their dad Carlisle is a world renown surgeon and the their mom Esme is a top home decorator. They are like my second parents with all the time I use to spend over at the Cullen's.

With all my musing I totally did not see the blond and black blur that came hurdling toward me and literately knocked me on my ass. I landed on the floor of the deck with a "Umpf".

"Bella your home" Rose sad breathlessly.

"Oh My God! I missed you so much! Wait...What are you wearing?" Alice's happy face went to one of utter disbelief.

"Clothes Alice...Their called clothes" I answered with a laugh.

"Whatever get changed into your suit and come join the party" Alice said bouncing up and down. I swear this girl is bi-polar her mood swings change like a GTO going 0-60 in 3.5 secs. Damn now I'm using car talk I have been around Rose way too long.

After I put on my midnight blue bikini. I slipped into my ex's camouflage cargo shorts which hung loosely around my lower hips even with my belt holding them up. The shorts looked more like carpi's on me but hey its my style. Throwing on a black wife beater and some flip-flops I was ready to go.

"Nice" Rose approved of my sexy skater look. Alice on the other hand just rolled her eyes and proceeded out to the party. I felt like I was walking into a war zone. I was getting the once over from guys and girls. The girls of course were sizing me up, feeling threatened, throwing disapproving glances and sneers my way, I swear its like a pissin' contest for females. And the guys were just being guys checking out my 'assets'. Psh! like they have a chance.

I'm not conceded or anything far from it. I just know what I like and I DO NOT like posers. That's what the lifestyles of the rich and famous are just a bunch of posers. Well with the exception of my family and friends.

As I was following Rose and Alice I was suddenly thrown into a enormous bear hug. Which only means one thing...Emmett.

"Bella-Boo!" Emmett boomed. I think I heard a pop weather it be one of my ribs or my ear drum I cant tell.

"Em...can't...breathe" I chocked out.

"Oh" he sat me on feet where I staggered a bit. "Opps...my bad" Emmett said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Jasper elbowed Emmett out of the way rushing to me. He cradled me to his chest as he swung me round in circles.

"My baby sis" he wisphered in my ear. "Man I missed you". He placed me back on the ground with a kiss to the cheek. I was smiling like an idiot glancing around at my family till my eyes landed on Edward.

"Isabella" he greeted me with that heart stopping crooked grin. _Shit Bella get it together!_I answered back praying my voice wouldn't crack. I mean come on the man is way to sexy for his own good! Not to mention awesome in the sak! _I'd hit that...Again._

I nodded my head in his direction "Edward".

Edward was flanked by his harem of bimbo's all of which were looking at me with distaste. "_Eddie..._Do you know her?" some blond skank asked. The grin on Edwards face grew even more and his eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh we go way back" I found my self saying with a devilish grin of my own. "What no hug? Not happy to see me _Eddie_?".

Edward grabbed my hips yanking me into his body. He crushed me to his chest, my curves fit into his entire body like a glove. I felt every muscle of his sculpted tone body and a very large cock pressed into my lower stomach. His lips brushed against my ear as his velvet voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh I am Very happy to see you" grinding his hips further into me just to let me know how happy he really was.

I was ripped away from Edwards arms by a tiny grip. Alice. Did I mention freaky strong.

"Come on Bella we have so much to catch up on". Alice and Rose (with me in tow) walked away from the party to Alice's room. I told Alice the summary of what's been going on for the past two years even though Rose and Jasper know more details. I mean come on their family plus they've been out to see me in Phoenix.

Three hours later I find myself back in my room. My thoughts turn to a certain bronze-hair, green eyed god. And all the dirty things I want to do to him. Looks like I'm in for one hell of a year.


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters but I do own a pair of socks covered in strawberries...hehe  
**

**Hey Ya'll. Sorry so long to post but I've had some crazy shit happen. It seems I was allergic to my contacts and they did some major damage to my eyes. I had to like wear sunglasses all the time (sorat like Ray Charles). The Doc said I was like an inch away from coronary blindness...so yeah it was scary there for a moment. But never fear I'm all good now. I know this is short chapter but hey it's better than nothing so...enjoy**

**Also I really don't have time to finish this story but I know where I want it to go and I need help with the filler...if someone would like to take over this story or collaborate and have me adding in filler to chapters please hit me up cause I really hate leaving things un-finished. Thanks :)  
**

"_Umm Bella" Edward moaned while his hands traveled along the sides of my bare stomach._

"_You taste so fucking good" he breathed against my hardened nipple before he took my breast in _

_his mouth. He sucked hard, his teeth grazing my nipple. I moaned loudly at the feeling and felt _

_vibrating against my chest as he chuckled. "Do you like that baby? …Yeah I know you do". I _

_felt how much he liked it as well, having his thick, long, cock grind into my thigh. I put my _

_hands in his silky bronze locks and pull his face toward mine. Edward growls and his smoldering _

_green eyes are captivating me. There's so many emotions swirling in his eyes I can't get a hold_

_of just one. "I love you Bella" he breathes against my lips just as he thrust inside me, I cry out _

_in ecstasy as his mouth covers mine stealing my scream taking it into his body as I am taking him _

_into mine. Suddenly I hear loud music buzzing around, Edward continues to thrust in and out of _

_me hard and fast, demanding and controlling , playing my body like an instrument. "Bella…" my _

_lover says "Bella.." he says again but wait.. his voice changed…it's higher..more feminine. _

"BELLA!" I fall to the floor in a tangle of sheets and bedding my face smashing into the carpet. A very amused Rosalie stands above me smirking down "Wow…this brings carpet munching into a whole new light".

I fight free of covers and scowl at her "Hardy – har-har…You got jokes now" I huff "Did I mention how much I did NOT miss you". She dismissively waves her hand through the air "Whatever your alarm has been

going off for 15 minutes already" then she stopsand looks at me thoughtfully for a moment. I squirm under her heated gaze. Finally she says"Must have been some dream" and I blush. Rose smirks and walks off

to go get ready for school. I flip the bird to her retreating back. It's at that time I realize what song is playing on the Radio…Beyonce's "Sweet Dreams".

I groan putting my head in my hands dragging them across my face listening to the lyrics. Her voice calls out to me "You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…Either way I, don't want to wake up from

you". I smile knowingly to myself and speak to no one "I feel ya Beyonce…Man do I ever" I sigh. I slowly rise and head toward my bathroom . _Hmm mental note to self – download this song_. Looking in the mirror I

don't see the girl I use to be. So much has happened in the past two years. I bite my lip to stop the tears from forming. I need to stay busy I can't stop to think because then I know my world will fall apart and I

don't know if I'll recover. Unconsciously I'm holding the two rings that are at the end of the necklace chain I wear . The tears form anyway and I climb slowly into the shower. Letting grief claim me I cry and the

tears fall freely flowing with the water down the drain. I mechanically wash my body and hair letting the grief and guilt I feel be washed from as well. Crying uncontrollably now, I fall to my knees on the tile shower

floor. One arm bracing the shower wall for support while my hand clutching the rings/necklace goes to my heart. On a heart wrenching, broken sob I utter "Brady…"


End file.
